1163
Carrie becomes attracted to Jeremy Grimes, son of Mordecai. Synopsis Teaser : The year is 1840, and in the small village of Collinsport an old fear rises again. Witchcraft is whispered in the cottages and the great house of Collinwood. For Quentin Collins has been arrested for the murder of Randall Drew. And there are those in the village who are determined to see that the charge against him is changed to witchcraft. A crime punishable by beheading. At Rose Cottage, Flora looks out the window and notices most of the townspeople on the estate, wondering if the witchcraft claims are really true. Leticia enters through the front door and tells Flora that people were chasing her because they know she has a second sight. Moments later, Desmond arrives from the courthouse and tells Flora and Leticia that Quentin has been cleared in Randall's murder, but is being charged with witchcraft for the death of Mildred. Act I Desmond tells his mother and Leticia about Quentin's imprisonment for witchcraft. The judge feels that Quentin's staircase and the voodoo doll that Lamar found is enough evidence to pursue a trial. Desmond is certain that Gerard is the warlock at Collinwood, not Quentin, but Flora refuses to believe it. Leticia promises to help Desmond in any way that she can. Desmond tries to kiss her, but she pulls away. At the cemetery, Flora and Carrie complete their visit to Daniel's grave. Flora wonders what has happened to the family over the past several months. Just then, Carrie gasps and claims that someone is watching them in the distance. Act II Flora, Carrie, Leticia and Desmond gather back at Rose Cottage. Carrie decides to return to Collinwood, and Leticia sees her to the door. Flora wonders what might happen to the family if Quentin is found guilty of witchcraft, and if the townspeople will think Desmond is a warlock as well since he is helping Quentin. Desmond begs Flora not to mention the fact he brought the Head of Judah Zachery to Collinsport earlier in the year, and admits it was a big mistake. On her way back to Collinwood, Carrie notices that someone is following her. A young man steps out of the bushes and Carrie, frightened, asks who he is. Act III The young man, who knows many things about Carrie, introduces himself as Jeremy Grimes, Mordecai's son. Carrie immediately holds a grudge against him since he is related to Mordecai, and fiercely defends Quentin to him. To her surprise Jeremy thinks his father is a fool and is kind and warm to her, listening sympathetically. He offers to walk her home and she takes him up on his offer. Back at Rose Cottage, Leticia brings Flora a newspaper from 1797 that details vampire attacks in the village. Flora wonders if there is still a vampire loose on the Collins estate, and tells Leticia to go to Collinwood to collect diaries from the library that were written in the late 18th century. Jeremy walks Carrie back to Collinwood and asks if she will see him again. She initially shies away, because she has never been courted by a man before. Jeremy says he would be honored to be the first, and she agrees to see him again. She quickly runs into Collinwood and closes the doors, and a large smile comes over her face. Act IV That night at Rose Cottage, Desmond informs Barnabas that Quentin is going to be tried for witchcraft. Barnabas tells him he is certain Gerard is behind everything, and now they must find the proof. At Collinwood, Carrie asks Leticia if she has ever fallen in love before. Leticia thinks Carrie is in love with Gerard, but Carrie admits she only wanted him to notice her, and her feelings were "never real." Leticia gives her a hug and claims she has finally grown up, and realizes she has met someone. Carrie excitedly asks her to read her palm. Leticia does, but a sad look comes over her face and admits there is great danger coming. Carrie surmises that she saw her and Tad dead in the playroom, because that's what she saw in the crystal ball. Leticia doesn't deny it. Back at Rose Cottage, Flora tells Barnabas that she is now writing a book about vampires, and is certain there is a vampire at Collinwood. Barnabas becomes visibly nervous and Flora suggests that they hold a séance to discover the identity of the vampire. Leticia, who has returned from Collinwood with diaries from 1797, agrees to act as medium and attempts to contact Roxanne. Her spirit appears and Leticia asks if she will name the person who made her a vampire. Roxanne looks at Barnabas and answers yes. Memorable quotes : Leticia: I've been kissed before, Desmond, but no one ever called me sweet. Ever. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Kathy Cody as Carrie Stokes * Tom Happer as Jeremy Grimes * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * First appearance of actor Tom Happer and the character Jeremy Grimes. * The exterior of the Collins mausoleum appears as Flora closes the iron door and comes down the steps leading from it. The interior was last seen in 1130. * Closing credits scene: Collins mausoleum exterior. Story * According to Leticia, Gerard liked to dabble in witchcraft; that's why he came back to America to see her, due to her psychic abilities. At the Tiffany Music Hall, he was fascinated by her. She thought it was because he was attracted to her, but all he wanted to know was how she could read minds. As far as Leticia knows, he had no powers of his own at that time. * Desmond brought back the head of Judah Zachery from Asia. Legend has it that the head has magical powers. * An edition of the ''Collinsport Courier'', dated April 11, 1797, reads: *: "Strange Attacks In Area. Miss Purity Brown has been attacked by an unknown, vicious animal. There were two bite marks on the neck." * Carrie was born in 1825. Her father is Amos Stokes and mother is Martha Bradbury, whom Mordecai Grimes almost married. * GHOSTWATCH: Flora, Leticia, and Barnabas hold a séance, which causes Roxanne's ghost to appear. * TIMELINE: Daniel's funeral is today. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, Joan Bennett trips over something slightly as Flora moves away from Leticia. * Flora initially calls Desmond 'Quentin', then corrects herself. * Offstage footsteps are heard as Leticia tells Desmond that Gerard can be dangerous. * There's a noise from offstage as Carrie tells Desmond that she'd rather walk back to Collinwood. * Jeremy tells Carrie, "I remembered how my father had railed about letting Daniel Collins be married - - be buried in Christian soil!' * There's a lot of offstage noise as Flora tells Barnabas about the funeral. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1163 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1163 - Love in the Afternoon Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes